One-Shots and Song-Fics
by NeonLights14
Summary: The title says it all...


**Hey everyone. Look I'm going to be honest. I really can't write the song-fics. It's just not working out so I decided to do oneshots. I am very sorry, but I just have to. BUT DON'T WORRY! I will be placing some song-fics here and there quite often. Maybe this on is going to be a song-fic and then a one- shot. Or the next on could be a song-fic and this one a one shot. Just read. The first chapter is Jemma so don't be mad or whatever. I really hope you like it. Oh, and I can't wait till spell-bound. Just saw the commercial/trailer of it and I went crazy! Anyway back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EWW or That should be me by Justin Bieber**

**Oh and I remember saying that I will update all My stories at once, but I wanted to do this one separately from the others. But the other ones will be coming os just wait! Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>Guess What! It's a song fic. <strong>

**Song: That Should be me**

**Couple: Demma with Jax I guess. Just read **

**Jax P.O.V**

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>Did with me?<br>Does he love you the way I can?  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>That you made with me?  
>'cause baby I didn't<em>

It's over. Me and Emma are officially over. She told me that she still had feelings for Daniel. Ugh. Even his name makes me sick. How could she leave me like this, with so much pain left in my heart. I loved Emma with all my heart. I protected her from the thunder, took her in when her and Andi had their fights, sang her to sleep when she said she couldn't. Does he do that? I bet he doesn't. I did so much for her and she leaves me like that. He can't love her the way I did. Nobody can! I even had plans about our anniversary, but I guess I'll just put it on hold. Forever.

_That should be me  
>Holdin' your hand<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh<br>That should be me  
>This is so sad<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Feelin' your kiss<br>That should be me  
>Buyin' you gifts<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that  
>That should be me<br>That should be me _

I've had it! Everyday I go to school I see Daniel holding her hand, making her laugh, buying her gifts. And worst of all giving little kisses. THAT SHOULD BE ME! Not Daniel. I would buy her way more beautiful gifts, I would be late to all my classes just making sure she got to hers on time. Making her laugh was basically what I did for a living well I guess It over. It's just not right. Seeing her and Daniel. I can't go on with my life knowing that she didn't love me the way I loved her. I need to make her believe that.

_You said you needed a little time_  
><em>For my mistakes<em>  
><em>It's funny how you use that time<em>  
><em>To have me replaced<em>  
><em>But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies<em>  
><em>What you doin' to me<em>  
><em>You're takin' him where we used to go<em>  
><em>Now if you're tryin' to break my heart<em>  
><em>It's working 'cause you know that<em>

Before we broke up she told me that she ''Had to think about out relationship." Well I guess thinking led to her having another boyfriend who was not me. She said she loved me. But I guess she was wrong. My heart used to be where he was. If she thinks breaking up with me was trying to do something like break my heart, Its was working and its sad that she knows that.

_That should be me  
>Holdin' your hand<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh<br>That should be me  
>This is so sad<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Feelin' your kiss<br>That should be me  
>Buyin' you gifts<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that  
>That should be me<em>

If I could go back and redo what ever I did to her I would. I don't get why she's doing this to me. I promised myself that I would never go head over heels for any girls, but Emma was different. She had this personality. It's just terrifying. I thought she was the one for me. I never thought that breaking up with a girl would have me acting like this. She's giving me a heart attack think I could get over her. She walks in school looking all perfect, Its hard not trying to go up there and kiss her. It hurts me seeing her with Daniel. I should be the one opening doors for her. Not him. I should be the one buying her lunch. Not HIM. I should be planting soft sweet kisses on her. NOT HIM!

_I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm  
>It's getting harder to shield<br>This pain in my heart_

Should I fight for her love like we did with the play. Should I cut myself. Why can't she see that I need her in my life. How Can I get over her when all I see is them stuffing their lips together. Whenever I see them my eyes water, my throat makes it hard to talk, my knees get weak. It's hard know that she isn't mine any more.

_That should be me_  
><em>Holdin' your hand<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Makin' you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>This is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Feelin' your kiss<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Buyin' you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong,<em>  
><em>I can't go on,<em>  
><em>Till you believe that<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Holding your hand<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>The one making you laugh, oh baby<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me giving you flowers<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Talking for hours<em>  
><em>That should be me,<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Never should've let you go<em>  
><em>I never should've let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Never should've let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Never should've let you go<em>  
><em>I never should've let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

I should have never let her go. What was I thinking. I should be the one talking to her through the phone for hours. Staying up late. All that. But know all I know is that It's over and there will never be a us Again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go. If you don't like it then I'm sorry. I will be updating soon so keep your eyes open. Oh and please don't put down the songs you all want. Please don't. I will tell you if I need some but I don't. I all ready wrote down the ones you all gave me before so I'll use those for now. If you request a song I will not do It. It's not because I don't want to write. It just to much I hope you Like it. <strong>


End file.
